parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baloo and the Signal
Cast * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Tulio (Rio) as The Inspector * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (does not speak) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (cameo) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Baloo works in the yard at the big station. He loves playing jokes, but they can get him into trouble. One morning, he was very cheeky indeed. "Hurry up, Pongo, the women are ready!" Pongo thought he was late. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Baloo, and showed him a line of dirty monkeys. Pongo thought how to pay Baloo out. Next, it was Mike's turn. "Stay in the house today, Mike. Roger Radcliffe will come and see you." "Ah," thought Mike, "Roger knows I'm a fine duck. He wants me to deliver a special." Mike's driver and fireman could not make him move. The other animals grumbled dreadfully. They had to do Mike's work as well as their own. At last, Tulio Monteiro arrived. "Show a leg, Mike. You can't stay here all day." "Roger told me to stay here. He sent a message this morning." "He did not. How could he? He's away for a week." "Oh!" said Mike. "Oh! Where's Baloo?" Baloo had wisely disappeared. When Roger came back, he did see Mike, and Baloo too. Both animals wished he hadn't. One morning, Baloo was careless. "I say, you animals, I'm to take some monkeys to Bagheera's junction. Roger chose me especially. He must know I'm a really useful bear." "More likely, he wants you out the way," grunted Mike. Pongo looked across to Mike. They were making a plan. "Mike and I were just speaking about signals at the junction. We can't be too careful about signals, but then, I needn't say that to a really useful bear like you, Baloo." Baloo felt flattered. "We have spoken of backing signals," put in Mike. "They need extra special care, you know. Would you like me to explain?" "No thank you, Mike," said Baloo. "I know all about signals." Baloo was a little worried. "I wonder what backing signals are," he thought. "Never mind, I'll manage." He puffed crossly to his monkeys, and felt better. He came to a signal. "Bother! It's at 'Danger'." The signal moved to show "'Line Clear". Its arm moved up, instead of down. Baloo had never seen that sort of signal before. "Down means 'Go', and up means 'Stop', so upper still must mean 'Go Back'. I know! It's one of those backing signals." "Come on, Baloo!" said his driver. "Off we go. Stop! You're going the wrong way!" "But it's a backing signal!" Baloo protested, and told him about Pongo and Mike. The driver laughed, and explained. "Oh, dear," said Baloo. "Let's start quickly before they see us." He was too late. Pongo saw everything. That night, the big animals talked about signals. They thought the subject was funny. Baloo thought they were being very silly. Category:Parodies